


Poe: The Premature Burial

by anny385



Series: On A Midnight Dreary: The Poe Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kidnapping of a Petty Officer like the Poe story The Premature Burial. 2nd in the Poe Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe: The Premature Burial

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: 2nd in my Poe series.

Poe: The Premature Burial

Tony stepped into the bullpen once again. It had been a year that they haven't been able to find the killer of Petty Officer Edgar Garrison. It wasn't from lack of trying from all the team, but they had hit the proverbial brick wall and they had hit it hard. They had a hard time not finding the justice that the Petty Officer deserved from his killer, but the killer was smart and he hadn't left anything behind. It was almost like he was a ghost, but Tony knew that, that wasn't possible. He had remembered seeing Kate's ghost when she had died, but that was different. It was a friend that he had seen not a bad ghost, or spirit. He had lost many friends from his years on the police force, but somehow this one hurt the most and he didn't know why.

Gibbs came into the bullpen with his coffee cup in his hand. He looked mad. Tony turned to the computer and noticed that it was one year that they hadn't solved Petty Officer Edgar Garrison. Tony turned to the mail that he had gotten and stared at one envelope in particular. It was blue and had his name on it. He opened it and a note had fallen out. The note said: To be buried while alive, is, beyond question, the most terrific of these extremes which has ever fallen to the lot of mere mortality. That it has frequently, very frequently, so fallen, will scarcely be denied by those who think. The boundaries which divide Life from Death, are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?

"Boss, I just got a note. Come read it." Tony said as he held up the paper. After Tony read it he realized what it was and put on gloves. Gibbs came over and grabbed the note as McGee and Ziva made their way towards their own desks. He too had put on gloves before handling the note. Just then the phone on Gibbs's desk rang and he turned to go back to his own desk and answered it.

"Grab your gear. We got a missing Petty Officer in Baltimore."

Tony grabbed his gun, badge, backpack and held onto the note with his still gloved hand.

"Meet us in the car, DiNozzo and have Abby dust it for fingerprints."

"On it, boss." Tony said as he made his way towards the elevator. Abby grabbed the note and dusted it for fingerprints as Tony left to go find the Petty Officer. He had told Abby that he had held the envelope without gloves until he found out what it was. He then made his way towards the car that was waiting for him.

"Do you know this one?" Gibbs asked Tony as he got in.

Tony thought about it for a while and then he turned to Gibbs. "This one is Edgar Allan Poe's The Premature Burial. It's about a woman who they had thought died and they put her into their crypt and when they opened it three years later they had found that she had moved. She was a skeleton by then because she had died, but when they had thought she had died she wasn't dead at all. That's why it's called The Premature Burial."

"Okay, let's get to the Petty Officer before he dies."

They had pulled into Baltimore and found the Petty Officer's friends. Of course they had told them that they had gone to the club called Poe's just like Garrison's. After that they went to the cemetery and each of them went their own ways, but not alone. Two Baltimore Police Officers were paired with each Agent as they made their way to each of the crypts. If one of them found the missing Petty Officer than they would call the others. Finally after about a half hour Tony and Officer Sanderman and Officer Belkin had found the Petty Officer. Tony got out his phone after calling the ambulance for the Petty Officer to get checked out and told the team that they had found him.

Gibbs came up and watched as the Petty Officer was treated and allowed to leave. He went up to Tony. "Good Job, DiNozzo."

Tony turned and smiled. "Thanks Boss."

Today had been a good day they had found the Petty Officer. They had questioned him, but he didn't see who had kidnapped him and put him into the vault. He was given Tony's card and told him if he had thought of anything else to call him. He said he would if he did. They made their way back to headquarters and typed their reports. Tony had made his way towards Abby's lab, or as Abby put it Labby and she had told him that beside his fingerprints there was no other fingerprints and the envelope produced nothing either. He made his way towards the bullpen again and had told Gibbs what Abby found. After going over the cold case of Petty Officer Garrison's murder again they had finally put it away after finding nothing more and finally they all made their way to their own homes.


End file.
